httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spine-Wing
The Spine-Wing is a Sharp Class Dragon that appears in dense forests. They are known for their tough spines that repel predators, which is where they get their name from. They are notably the fastest of the Sharp Class, and are capable of blasting spikes wrapped in an explosive Fluorine charge. Appearance Adult The Adult Spine-Wings possess a gritty appearance, which is owed to the heavy amount of spikes on their bodies. Most areas are of the Spine-Wing are covered in sharp points, with the exceptions being the Wing membrane, underside, and a very small space on their napes. Saddles for the dragon are specially cushioned in order to prevent the rider from getting poked, and wrap around the nape in order to provide some protection to the dragon. All Spine-Wings possess a Bipedal, Raptor-Like appearance, allowing it to run at incredible speeds. Adolescent Adolescent Spine-Wings don't possess as much spines, but are more agile than their adult counterparts. Slightly smaller, spines are limited to their tails and back. Not much is different from their Adult counterparts. The Unconcealed parts take on an earthy brown appearance, similar to the spikes. Egg The Egg of a Spine-Wing has a matte gray appearance with small flecks of white. It's of regular size, and extremely durable. Spine-Wing eggs can survive in a multitude of situations and temperatures, a trait that helped the species prosper. Behavior Packing Up Spine-Wings often congregate in massive packs of up to 20 individuals at any given point, often colonizing areas and accidentally pushing out other dragons in their struggle for territory. Their massive Pack Sizes allows them to quickly find and take out a threat, and their frightening speed allows an entire pack to escape in a relative time of 10 seconds. Eel Reaction Spine-Wings don't immediately show distress when they encounter eels, often flicking it around as a play-thing. However, upon ingestion, Spine-Wings become twice as deadly: They begin rapid-firing spikes in all directions and attack anything that moves, preventing anything from getting too close. This rapid burst of energy and rage shorts out quickly, and the Spine-Wings go back to normal. Eating large amounts of eel can cause even well-trained Spine-Wings to turn on their riders and attack, and the burst of energy is twice as long, with some members taking whole months to calm down. Hunting A hunting squad of Spine-Wings usually maxes out at five. 2 dragons are chosen to be Spotters, keeping an eye on the prey and ensuring that it doesn't escape, while 2 more dragons are chosen to keep the selected prey in a boundary, ensuring the remaining dragon, the Predator, can corner it and take it down. Spine-Wings enjoy a diet of boar and sheep, but in times of hardship, they may hunt down whatever they can find, from other dragon species and chickens (Something they normally can't stand) to Titan Wing Dragons. No rest for the hungry! Trivia * Spine-Wings are mostly immune to the effects of Dragon Root, as their already aggressive nature cannot be multiplied by anything other than eel. * Gaining and maintaining the trust of a Spine-Wing is a tough task, as their temper can go from zero to insane quickly. Many Spine-Wings escape around the first few days of taming. ** You will find that Spine-Wings like being scratched with a long stick, as it gets rid of itches that their claws can't reach deep enough to get. * Spine-Wings have been known to wreck houses when they get bored. It's common for a trainer to come home to a battered house. * The Species don't listen to Alphas, as they can get too rowdy to keep control over. * On a scale of 1 - 10, The Dragon racks an astonishing 9 for Disobedience. This has been calculated with 7 Spine-Wings, the coliseum, and Snotlout. Let's just say that Snotlout didn't last very long. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon species